


Writing Prompt #12 - IronDad & SpiderSon

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Gen, Irondad, Peter is going to end up getting himself hurt, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is not having it, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: "Are you kidding me right now?!"&"I'm going to kill you!"





	Writing Prompt #12 - IronDad & SpiderSon

“Peter, Mr. Stark is calling you again. I think you should answer. This is the fifth time he has called you in ten minutes,” Karen, Peter’s AI, informed him.

The teenager internally groaned. “Answer it, I guess.” It was better to just get it over with.

“Peter, what the hell were you thinking?! Going after a serial killer? A serial killer that just so happens to like going after young teenage boys, like, I don’t know, YOU, and then chops them up into tiny pieces for the fish to eat! **Are you kidding me right now?!** ” the genius yelled through the phone. “And then, and _then_ you don’t answer my calls! What the hell, kid? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Peter stayed silent before quietly replying, “I didn’t know who he was until I turned him in, I swear. I was just doing patrols and I saw him following this kid and I just had to do something, Mr. Stark, but I swear I didn’t know.”

Tony let out a heavy sigh. “Are you at your apartment?”

“On the roof,” the teenager stated.

“Stay there until I get there,” the billionaire said before hanging up.

“...okay,” Peter muttered.

Ten minutes later Peter sees Tony flying up to him in his Iron Man suit.

“ **I’m going to kill you** , Peter Parker!” Mr. Stark said while stepping out of the suit, before pulling the Spiderling into his arms. “Don’t ever do that to me again! I don’t care if you didn’t realize who he was, he could have hurt you, or worse!”

“Okay, okay, I get it*! Now can you please let me go a little bit; I kinda needtobreathe,” the kid wheezed out.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” the genius mumbled while letting the teenager go. “I will need the suit back, though.”

Peter stared at the tech mogul in disbelief. “Bu-but I didn’t know! I swear, Mr. Stark, I didn’t know!” How could Mr. Stark take away his suit when he really didn’t do anything wrong?

“Peter, I’m not taking away the suit as punishment. But I do need to do some upgrades, like facial recognition that’s tapped into every database known to man, so, hopefully, something like this won’t happen again, or, at the very least, I can find out about it before it hits the news, okay?”

“Uh, yeah, cool, sure.”

“You can get the suit back tomorrow when you come to the tower for the weekend.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back with the suit then,” Peter stated before swinging back into his apartment, feeling slightly relieved.

Well, that went better than he thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> *It took everything in me not to write "Okay, okay, I get it, Dad."
> 
> Well, there's that. If you have any constructive criticism for me or know of something I need to fix, then please tell me. Thank you.


End file.
